


Without You

by personalitycult



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, alcohol mention, i guess, kinda a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalitycult/pseuds/personalitycult
Summary: Rosé is kind of drunk and kind of really sad.





	Without You

Rosé was sat at the bar, staring at the shot of alcohol in front of her. She didn’t know what it was, or rather she didn’t really care, it was strong enough to get her drunk and that’s what really mattered to her. She threw back the shot, shuddering slightly, before placing the glass a little clumsily back on the wooden bar top.  
This had become a regular thing for Rosé, since her girlfriend had broken up with her two months ago. Her friends thought she needed to get over it at this point, but she was still hopelessly in love with the blonde. Besides, they were together for over two years, surely Rosé would need some time to be sad about it, at least that’s what she told herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to her, she glanced to her left to see a reasonably attractive black haired man. He smiled at her and raised one eyebrow “so what’s a pretty girl like you doing drinking alone?” He asked.

“I got dumped” Rosé said, laughing sadly. 

He raised an eyebrow, “need someone to help you forget about it?”

“Sure” she said, half-heartedly.

“Come dance with me.” He said mischievously, before he got up and she followed.

Maybe this is what she needed, Rosé thought to herself, a drunken night with a stranger. She found herself getting lost in the music and neon strobe lighting, surrounded by complete strangers who were all about as inebriated as she was. 

She was having the best time in ages until she saw her. Lisa was standing by the bar with her arm around some other girl. Rosé felt her eyes sting with tears, she wanted to run to the toilets and cry but she thought better of it. The petty side of her wanted to make Lisa jealous, she wanted to make her think she had moved on and that she was happy without her.

It was almost like a scene from a movie. Lisa was on a night out with her friend, Jennie had encouraged Lisa to get out after the breakup so had dragged her out to a club. She was reluctant at first but was actually enjoying herself. Then she saw Rosé on the dancefloor, dancing provocatively with this random guy she had never seen before. The two made eye contact and Lisa felt her heart sink. 

“Please let’s just get drunk.” She said to Jennie, who laughed and called the bartender over so she could order.

Rosé could still feel Lisa’s eyes upon her and she felt some sick kind of glee, knowing that Lisa was watching her every mood. Lisa watched her wrap her arms around the boy’s neck and whisper something in his ear. Her bottom lip quivered a little and she could feel herself about to cry.

Jennie returned, drinks in hand. She saw the look on Lisa’s face and followed her gaze over to Rosé. “Oh no” Jennie said in annoyance. “That is not okay”. She continued, setting the drinks down on the bar. 

Lisa sighed, “I wish I could make her feel as bad as she’s making me feel right now.”

“You can.” Jennie replied, pulling away. “If you’re up for it.”

Lisa nodded, “what did you have in mind?”

Jennie didn’t say anything, before she leaned towards Lisa, kissing her softly. She was a little stunned at first but got over it quickly. 

Rosé felt pleased with herself until she turned around to see Lisa kissing Jennie. She felt like she had been punched in the throat. But did she really think she could try and make Lisa jealous without her rallying?

“I- I have to go” Rosé said shakily before she ran out the club into the cold November air. She couldn’t hold back the tears now, she leant against the brick wall and began to cry. Fat, salty tears rolled down her cheeks as she gasped for breath loudly. Rosé cursed herself for being such an ugly crier.

Lisa pulled away from Jennie as she saw Rosé running out the door. She suddenly felt awful for what she had done and made to leave.

“No, don’t go after her, she started this!” Jennie said, furrowing her brow.

“But I still love her.” Lisa replied, before following Rosé out the door.

She saw her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. It broke Lisa’s heart to see her like this, knowing that it was her who had caused her to cry made her feel horrible. She sat down next to her and cautiously put an arm around Rosé’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Lisa told her quietly. Rosé looked up at her, confusion and upset were written all over her tear stained face.

“It’s not your fault.” Rosé said, hiccupping. “I tried to make you jealous, I deserve this.”

“No, it’s not.” Lisa replied. “I’m sorry I hurt you like this, I’m sorry” She sighed. “I’m sorry I gave up on us.” 

This made Rosé sob again. Lisa rubbed her shoulder gently, before she stood up, offering her hands to Rosé.

Rosé obliged and grabbed Lisa’s hands as she stumbled as she got up.

“Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this but I was sad and needed to get it out of my system so this is what happened. I know I can do better but I tried and that's important! Please let me know what you think - I'm open to constructive criticism!!!


End file.
